To introduce, train, and nurture minority high school students and science teachers in the concepts, approaches, and skills of modern scientific inquiry, and to promote K-12 science curricular reform, the University of Arizona College of Medicine will provide productive full time, term-oriented, health related biomedical research experiences to 22-24 high school students and 8-10 middle or high school science teachers each summer. These hands-on experiences will be integrated into the ongoing Summer Institute on Medical Ignorance for medical students and minority high school students and science teachers, consisting of "brain-on" bi-weekly luncheon research seminars, participatory workshops, clinical correlations, questioning exercises, visiting professorship, final research presentations and written reports, and career advising, all aimed at involving these student and teacher terms together in joint exploration of the vast shifting terrain of medical ignorance and encouraging self-terms together in joint exploration of the vast shifting terrain of medical ignorance and encouraging self-motivated learning and discovery through the questioning process. Utilizing in vivo, in vitro, in situ and modeling approaches and state-of-the art technology, research emphasis areas will focus primarily on the cardiovascular system, cancer, neurosciences, and respiratory sciences and will nurture strong and lasting role model-mentor relationships. Year-round on-site inservice activities and consultation, an annual Student Research Forum for medical student, high school student, and science teacher researchers each spring, and expanding opportunities to continue, present, and publish research and participate in seminars at the College of Medicine, will cultivate and support master teacher-questioners and budding minority student scientists while also establishing bridges with K-12 schools serving large numbers of minorities in the Tucson area and eventually throughout Arizona. Building on the track record of our current NIH Minority High School Student Research Apprentice and Science Teacher Program (94 minority students and 22 teachers to-date), we anticipate steadily increasing the pool of qualified underrepresented minority students in the health sciences pipeline by enhancing motivation; developing and practicing research, computing, teaching and learning skills; and expanding health career options, while also establishing collaborative partnerships and sharing human and physical resources with science teachers to enrich the science curriculum at predominantly minority K-12 schools.